


Finding What You Love

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete finds what (or rather who) he loves.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 10





	Finding What You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from my favorite line from "Twin Skeletons" - Keep maiking trouble 'til you find what you love.

Pete watched as Patrick typed away on his laptop, a fond smile on his face. _How long has it been?_ he wondered, doing the math in his head. _Over fifteen years, if you don't count the hiatus._ Pete didn't; those days were full of too much pain.

Patrick looked up, his glasses catching the light. "What is it?" he asked. "You look entirely too thoughtful about something."

"Just thinking," Pete said without saying anything. _When did I fall in love with him?_ he suddenly thought, his heart aching. _So beautiful...how could I have let something like this happen?_

"Must be pretty long thoughts," Patrick said as he went back to typing. "I've never seen that look on your face before."

"I'm good, Lunchbox. You don't need to worry." Getting up, Pete let himself put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm getting more coffee. Did you want another mug of tea?"

"I'm good. Thanks." He ran a hand over his face, nearly knocking off his glasses. "Just a little tired."

"I think we all are right about now," Pete said sympathetically. They were on the last leg of their most expansive tour in months and they all were feeling the fatigue. "Can I help?"

Patrick looked up, giving Pete a smile that hit him right in the gut. "Not right now, but I'll let you know if you can. Fair enough?" 

Pete forced himself to nod. "Sure. Just...I'm here. You know?"

"I do know. And I appreciate it." Sighing, he closed his laptop and slid it under the couch out of harm's way. "I'm going to lie down for awhile. Wake me when we get to Phoenix." Without waiting for an answer, Patrick headed back toward the bunks.

Pete watched him go, hope and desire and longing having a three way tug of war with his soul all at the same time.

*****

It was past midnight when they puilled into the hotel parking lot, exhausted from the long ride. They trudged to their rooms, barely acknowledging each other as they smothered yawns. "I can't wait to be in a real bed," Pete said as he fumbled with his key card. "Even a hotel one."

"Yeah. Me, too." Patrick was visibly leaning against the door frame, Pete saw and was barely holding onto his bags. It almost made him want to take the singer into his arms and carry him into the room.

They stepped in and Pete immediately cursed. "What the fuck?" he muttered, stopping in the doorway.

There was only one bed.

Patrick dropped his bags by the closet and sagged against the wall. "Will you call?" he asked, his eyes begging. "I can't."

"No problem." He picked up the bedside phone and dialed.

He hung up ten minutes later after talking to the desk clerk, the assistant manager and the manager. "We're screwed," he said simply, a frown on his face. 

"Let me guess." Patrick sank into a nearby chair. "No spare rooms?"

"Nope. Apparently they've been sold out for the past six months." Pete ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. "There's not even a spare cot available." He sighed heavily. "Why does this always happen to us and not Joe and Andy?"

"I wish I knew." Patrick sighed as well. "At least it isn't a single."

"Thank God for small mercies." Pete glanced up at the ceiling. "Flip you for the first shower?"

Patrick shook his head. "You go. I'm going to see if we can still get room service." He gave Pete a look just as he opened his mouth to speak. "And no more coffee for you. You're going to be up until three as it is."

Sticking his tongue out at his band mate, Pete retreated into the bathroom.

*****

Pete stared at the ceiling, wide awake as he listened to Patrick softly snoring next to him. _I can't believe I'm putting myself through this,_ he thought for the thousandth time. He should have gone back to the bus to sleep, or bunked with Andy and Joe. But doing either would have led to questions he didn't want to answer. At least, not now.

"Pete," Patrick mumbled. "Go to sleep."

Pete sighed. "Can't," he confessed. "Sorry, Pattycakes."

Heaving a sigh of his own, Patrick turned over and looked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked bluntly. "And don't give me the bullshit line that everything is fine. You'd be asleep if it was."

"It's nothing," Pete lied. "I'll deal with it."

Patrick gave him a look that meant he wasn't going to give up until he got a straight answer. "Pete."

 _He's going to make me say it,_ Pete thought, dreading what was about to happen. _He'll make me say it and then he'll get up and leave and I'll be all alone again._ He closed his eyes; he didn't want to be all alone...

"Pete?" Patrick asked soflty, brushing his fingers over the bassist's face. "Whatever it is..."

"I can't," Pete said. "Not about this."

"Yes, you can. You can do anything," Patrick contradicted. "Just tell me."

Pete heaved another sigh. There was no getting around it now, and Patrick did deserve to know. "I've started to have feelings for you."

Silence. "What kind of feelings?" Patrick asked after a moment.

Their eyes met. "I love you," Pete said simply. "I have for awhile."

Patrick's hazel eyes went wide. "You love me?" he asked, his voice full of disbelied. "really?"

"Really." Pete mirrored patrick's previous gesture, his fingers ghosting over his singer's face. "You sound a little surprised."

"I am a little, yeah," Patrick confessed. "I mean...you've got Meagan and the kids."

"I know. That's part of the reason why I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around all this," Pete said.

"I can imagine," Patrick said softly. "You've never felt like this about another guy before?"

"I've never felt like this about you before," Pete corrected. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Pete opened his eyes, suddenly confused. "Why what?"

"Why are you sorry?" Patrick asked, sounding confused as well.

"Shouldn't I be?"

Patrick didn't answer him. Instead, he drew the bassist into his arms and gave him an tender kiss.

Pete sighed, letting himself relax into the kiss for a split second before he jerked away. "Patrick?"

Patrick had a smile on his face. "I've been wanting to do that for years."

Pete's dark eyes went wide as he felt his stomach land somewhere around his toes. "You've been...really?" When Patrick nodded, a part of him felt like he was going to cry. "Fuck, Patrick...why didn't you tell me?" 

"Would you have ever believed me if I did?" he asked.

Pete ducked his head. "Probably not."

"That's why," Patrick said simply. "We've been friends for so long...had too many close calls...I didn't want to lose you, either."

Pete couldn't help looking up to stare at him some more. "I've been an idiot," he said.

"I think we've both been," Patrick said kindly as he slid his arms around Pete's neck. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Pete slowly slid his own hands around Patrick's waist. "You'd be okay if I did do something?" he asked, wanting to be completely sure.

"Very okay," Patrick confirmed. "And if you won't, I will." he pulled Pete into another kiss.

Pete let himself be pressed into the mattress, his tongue tangling with Patrick's as he clutched the singer close. "God, yes," he breathed. "Love you...love you so much."

"Love you," Patrick said as he moved lower, pulling up Pete's t-shirt enough to reach his nipples. "So fucking hot,' he said as he licked them. "Love you like this."

"Fuck...Patrick." His head fell back against the pillows as the singer moved even lower, kissing his ay down his abdomen to the waistband of his underwear. 

Patrick suddenly paused. "Can I?" he asked. "I really want to blow you."

"Okay...sure," Pete said, the shock obvious in his voice. "You've done that before?"

"Joe and I fooled around a couple of times about a million years ago," Patrick said as he stripped off Pete's underwear and tossed them aside. "Then he met marie and I met And and we decided that we were better friends." His eyes were bright in the dim light. "But I always liked doing this." With that, he took the entire length of Pete's cock down his throat.

Pete cried out, clutching at the sheets as he was licked and sucked. "Patrick...fuck...please." he reachd down to tangle his fingers in his hair. "So good..."

Patrick let him go for a moment, gently untangling his fingers. "I love you, but no pulling. Okay?"

"Sorry, baby." Pete reached up to grasp the wooden headboard instead as Patrick ducked back down. "Oh, fuck..."

Patrick closed his eyes as his tongue caressed the flared head, tasting the steady stream of moisture leaking out. He let out a moan of his own as he reached into his pajamas and began stroking his own dick. _Good...so good. Pete..._ he thought over and over, his mind beginning to spin. _Love you...come for me...let me taste you..._

"Patrick!" Pete screamed, his body arching off the bed as he came down his throat. Patrick let out a groan of his own as his own climax surged through him, staining his pajamas and leaving him both exhausted and feeling better than he had in a very long time.

Giving Pete's cock a final kiss, Patrick quickly stripped off his soggy pajama pants and crawled up to give Pete another kiss. "Delicious," he said, licking his lips and making a show out of it.

"Jesus," Pete muttered as he stard at the ceiling. "Fuck, babe...your mouth should be illegal in at least twelve states."

"You like?" Patrick gave him another kiss.

"I like very much and I'm gonna thank Joe for teaching you how to give blow jobs the very next time I see him," Pete said seriously as he pulled Patrick close. "Didn't do much for you, though."

"You can make it up to me in the morning," Patrick said as he snuggled close and closed his eyes. "And if you wake me up before ten there will be words."

"Got it"' Pete pulled the blanket over them both and laid his cheek against his new lover's bright hair. "Love you."

"Love you, too." They drifted off to sleep tangled in each other's arms.


End file.
